


Kyo and Tohru

by Crimenationlove



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Introductions & Chapters, Literature, Romance, Yuki and Kyo/Kyou are on good terms, bouncing of POV, prose, random OC characters pop up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimenationlove/pseuds/Crimenationlove
Summary: Tohru's Sensei has come to pick her up. Will this change Tohru's fate?*Still making changes if I need to*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK, let's get this straight this is my fanfic!! My other account sasusakunatclairegal got suspened and I'm trying to find all my things this month, so I'm going to look for my other stuff now, bye. Oh, and I don't own the picture but I own the words, I made that on photobucket around 2008 or 2009.
> 
> Now on Wattpad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has mysteriously shown up to throw Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure's lives off track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Scarletfox_NC on Wattpad for helping me edit!

**Tohru’s POV**

I was washing the dishes from dinner after we were all finished. All of the sudden, I heard a huge banging sound coming from the other room. Running to see what happened, Kyo was on the floor again beaten by Yuki. "Kyo, are you ok?" I said, freaking out because he was bleeding. 

"He'll be ok, Miss Honda," Yuki said calmly. 

I grabbed some bandages from the counter in the kitchen to patch up Kyo. "I don't need it," Kyo gridded out, covering his face for he didn't want me to see what his face expressed. 

"Ok," I said, walking towards the stairs looking down at the floor with disappointment. I could hear Kyo making a ruckus over Yuki beating him once more. I went to my room to have a small conversation with my inner self. 

"I can't tell them, what's going to happen soon," I said quietly, so none of the boys could hear me.

Last night, I couldn’t get comfortable, especially since it was a school night. I tried over and over again; it was already morning when I started feeling the effect of the night’s atmosphere, but I had put on a fake smile so no one would worry. I put on my uniform and went down stairs to get breakfast ready for the household. They all were in the living room asleep. _Weird_ , I thought. Shigure was sliding off the couch, Yuki lying on his back with his feet reaching for the ceiling, Kyo on the floor curled up like his zodiac, the cat. But so cute! I thought as I got breakfast set on the table.

Kyo suddenly woke up as the smell drifted through his nostrils causing him to walk toward the table.

"Thanks," Kyo muffled, blushing a little pink. 

"You’re welcome," I replied, stepping towards the couch to wake Yuki and Shigure up. I bent down to Yuki and Shigure, placing a hand on each of them, giving a pressured shake of their shoulders. “Time to wake up.” I pride. 

Yuki woke up right before I could even shake him.. "Oh, Miss Honda, you startled me," Yuki yawned as his eyes shone with surprise, while his lips gave me a grin. Yuki got up stretching, arms forming a “Y” in the air. He strode through the door and went to the table where Kyo sat eating breakfast. I giggled when he sat down, because Kyo let out a groan. I was still shaking Shigure’s shoulder when Yuki called in from the kitchen, letting me know that it was about time for school. Abandoning Shigure, I stalked over to my shoes and socks, pulling them on, and walked out the door with Yuki on my right and Kyo on my left. "By the way Miss Honda, thank you very much for the breakfast," Yuki said, smiling. I nodded thanks and jolted forward. Twenty minutes later, we were at the school's gate. I let the boys know that I'd meet them in homeroom before dashing off to start the school day.

It was half past third period when my name was called to stop by the office. I wonder why the office called my name? I got out of my seat and walked to the exit. All eyes were on me as I stepped out of the classroom. I was standing outside the office, peaking in through the glass on the side. There was someone waiting inside.

I recognize him; it was my sensei from when I was little. He must have sensed my presence outside because he looked over his shoulder and  laughed at me. I let out a smile of discomfort while I peer around the hallways that I was still standing in as  Yuki and Kyo had left the classroom and pretend to walk towards the bathroom. They both were there staring at me and shooting suspicious looks at my sensei, whom they hadn’t met.. Kyo give me a cautious glare; he doesn’t want me to go inside. Knowing that I must, I give him a small smile and step inside.

"Hi Tohru!" Sensei exclaimed. 

"Hi, Sensei," I muster up a smile. 

"Time to go back to the village," Sensei proclaimed as if he was proud of himself.

I froze. He was supposed to pick me up next week. 

"I thought you were suppose to pick me up next week," I managed to get out of my mouth without stuttering. 

"I thought ‘why don't I just pick you up now rather than later?’" Sensei asked to me happily. 

"Oh...ok, just let me get my bag then I can pack the rest of my stuff at the house before we leave for the village," I murmur putting a false smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru is forced to leave the Sohma home and return to the one place she used to call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY MADE A NEW CHAPTER!! OH MY GOD!!

**Tohru’s POV**

Once again, the classroom was quiet when I walked in. Swiftly, I grabbed my bag which rested against my chair.  I stand up and look around. Arisa and Hana are staring at me, bewildered. They must be wondering why I was leaving, but I do not have the heart to let them know that this could be the last time I ever see them again.

The door to the classroom slowly opened. Yuki and Kyo walked in. They looked at me and then sat down. I didn’t stare at them long; I couldn’t dare to look upon their faces of horror.

For the last time, I stepped out in total silence and attention on myself, then I shut the door. Everything in my life has once again been changed. First my mom, then find somewhere to live while grandpa had his house remodeled, moving into Shigure’s house even though Akito had his fits, and now this. It gets harder and harder to smile when everything seems to constantly change in life. I don’t want to live in the village; I’d rather stay with Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure. I want to be with them. I want to break the curse.

***At Shigure’s House***

“So it’s for real this time, you’re actually leaving us, Tohru?” Shigure asked. His speech was very calm as usual, but it wasn’t hard to pick up the hint of sadness underneath his cool.

“I’m afraid so,” I muttered, trying to hold back my tears. Sensei circled me before heading upstairs.

Sensei ordered me not to go upstairs and say goodbye to Shigure. I was on the verge of protest, but his orders were absolute. I usually enjoy new things but when it came to Sensei, I wasn’t about to oppose his words; they were law.

Sensei walked down the stairs with two bags. “All set?” he asked, his voice was perked.

“Yes.”

I slowly walked out of Shigure’s house and into the white van which belongs to Sensei. By the rate we were going, I wouldn’t be able to say goodbye to the rest of the Sohmas; but to be honest, I think that’s for the best. I don’t want them to see me cry.

Sensei got into the car and buckled up. The sound of the leather unraveling from the hook made me think that time was slowing down in the white van. Maybe, for as long as I heard the rattle of the unraveling leather, maybe, just maybe it would leave some time for the boys to come home; to say goodbye. But the silver end of the leather belt snapped with the hook of the seat. The rattle ceased, and time pushed forward. The growling engine of the car started and Shigure’s property was becoming smaller and smaller as the mechanic animal dragged us away. Out the window, I see nothing but the sun and the trees; waving a last farewell. My face is pressed against the back window. My breath makes the window foggy like in the winter when hot and cold clash and make steam. The exit is feet away when my somber eyes rest upon two blurry figures prancing like gazelles towards our white van. I bite my tongue, not having to think twice about who those blurry figures could belong to.

Rolling the window down just a smidge, I’m hit with the wind from the moving vehicle carrying the voices of the two figures. There, trying to compete with a white van, Kyo and Yuki flail their arms and shout things to try to halt the vehicle. They both had drenched their shirts in their desperation. _They must have run all the way here to get me._ I can’t say that this was purposeful, because to be honest, I won’t ever think twice about Sensei being uncaring or rude. But when the calls from Kyo and Yuki enter the vehicle, I could feel the energy from the van enhance so that we were speeding through the exit, leaving Kyo and Yuki in the dust. 

I can no longer see the blazing orange or the chilled grey heads.

 

**Kyo’s POV**

The van keeps speeding up. There is no way I can catch up. I have to try. I run faster but my efforts seem to have no avail. I stop. There is no way I can keep up. The van begins to become smaller and smaller. I can no longer see the van in the distance.

 

**Tohru’s POV**

My palms meet my face washed in tears. I shake my head in disbelief; disbelief that I am leaving the Sohma’s for good this time around. I want to graduate with Kyo and Yuki. I want to be there when each Sohma walks down the aisle dressed in white and black carrying golden rings and bundles of rosy flowers. I want to be there when I’m lying on my deathbed with them smiling down over me, remembering the precious memories we had made together as a family. 

Sensei looks into the mirror to see what I’m up to in the backseat. I stare with teary eyes without thinking, but swiftly give him a smile of reassurance. I never want him to see me cry. And for that matter, I never wanted Sensei to find me. Ever since he arrived, I’ve been waving away my hopes and dreams as they venture off into the endless sky. My life will no longer be the same. When I cry, who’ll make me grin? When I’m injured, who’ll come to my aid? When I struggle, who’ll lend me a hand? Not the Sohma’s, not anymore.

“I know you’re sad Tohru, but things will be okay. They don’t understand your destiny. Not like I do.”

“I know…but I miss them already. I wanted to graduate with them. I wanted to be there to cook and clean for them. I wanted to stay.”

“But your destiny isn’t besides them. The one you’re suppose to be with is Neo.”

“I don’t want to be with him Sensei. There’s someone I want to be there for. Since I left the village with mom, everything has changed. I have friends here. I can’t just leave them.”

“The day you were born, everything changed. Your existence is essential for the village. The reason why you left the village was for your own safety. The threat to your life is no long here, and now you are coming back to the village, marry Neo, have a few kids, then fill your role in the scripture.”

“I know. Saving the village is my role. But the threat is no longer there. Staying with the Sohmas is the best for me. Marrying someone I don’t love, I don’t think Mom would be okay with that. Mom would want me to be with someone who I want to be with, and that is not with Neo.”

Sensei stayed silent. His fingers gripped the steering wheel. I don’t continue to talk; I’ve already upset him enough. I’m usually not this outspoken, but I think that’s what kind of surprises him. Kyo always told me I should speak my mind, and I have. I’m just not sure if what I’ve said will cause my life to be miserable for the next couple days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not the same anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this while I was bored. Hope you enjoy!

**Kyo’s POV**

It’s been over a week since she left. The house is quiet without her. No matter how long I wish, she won’t be here.

I walk to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Shigure and Yuki have already started making a mess since she left. Everyday I have to clean or we won’t be able to see the floor of the kitchen and we’ll have to start eating take out.

I look around, everything in this area reminds me of her. That man took her away and we don’t know where they went. Yuki and I have tried finding information about him, but there seems to be nothing on him. We’ve talked to Shigure but he said that the man never once said his name and Tohru didn’t either. Shigure mentioned that Tohru was not happy to leave. An idiot would know she didn’t want to leave; she looked miserable going to the house to get her things.

Maybe I should’ve chased that car longer. Maybe I should’ve ran faster. I should’ve done a lot of things, and now I can’t. Tohru is gone and my life seems to have paused. 

Everything around the house is all her. I can’t bare being in this place unless she’s here.  Shigure is more annoying than before, only because Yuki and I refuse to talk now. Yuki has locked himself in his room and when he does occasionally comes out to eat, there is nothing but a dark cloud above his head. The house is no longer bright. When the sun comes through in the morning, Yuki and I have a tendency to shut the blinds. I think the reason is because the only sun in our life went away and we don’t want to be reminded.

Shigure seems to think this is funny. He brings her up all the time when we’re most miserable. Even the others in the family don’t want to bring her up. Sometimes Hiro seems to miss her, which is quite shocking from all of us. He was crying the other day about her and I had to comfort him. I had to carry him around while he cried. I wanted to join in, but I know that won’t solve anything.

At night I don’t really sleep. I’m usually on the rooftop at night. Even there all I picture is her. When I’m not on the rooftop I tend to go in her room. Everything but her bed and drawer is gone. It seems like she is no longer part of this world, like someone is erasing her from my memory.

I snap out of my thoughts. I walk to the refrigerator. Once I open it I know immediately that there is barely any food. For once other than school, I’m glad to get out of the house. I don’t bother to let Shigure and Yuki know I’m leaving, I put on my shoes and I head out running. The house is no longer a place I want to be; it’s a place I fear. 

When I’m outside of Shigure’s property I stop running. Breathing heavily, I sit on the ground. I don’t want to go to the store, I don’t want to go home, and I don’t want to eat. The only thing that I want to do is find her. There is nothing more that I want to do than find her. But I know that will only be a daydream. 

My breathing starts to become normal again. I slowly get up. I walk until I reach the supermarket. I grab a cart and head into the store. I immediately regret going there. There are too many people with long brown hair. I put the cart away and walk away from the store.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call comes in and you'll want to know from who.

**Tohru’s POV**

I’m still not used to being in the village. I’m not acting like myself anymore since I’ve been here. I guess it’s my way of saying I don’t want to be in the village.

School is different now. There is nothing but shocked looks when I walk by. I’ve heard some of the rumors; I was resurrected, I was kidnapped, or I was on the run from the law. Much of this is false, but I don’t have the courage to tell anyone about what’ve been up to since I left.

My teachers don’t really acknowledge my existence and the students only give me stares while whispering about me. There is no one who I can call my friend. There is no Hana, Arisa, Yuki, or Kyo to stay besides me. There is no one but Sensei when I arrive home or Neo when he visits.

Neo and I have been friends since we were three. He does not live in my village, but he lives in the village next door. From what he tells me, he’ll be the next Hokage.

Today I don’t want to see him when I get home. All I want to do is see them, see the people who accept me in any shape or form. I know when I get home; I’ll have to talk to Neo about the future. How me being here affect the both of us. I know Sensei wants the both of us to get married, but it’s not something I want.

Instead of heading home like I should be doing, I walk to the forest behind the school. This is the only place where it reminds me of home. I don’t care what happens when I get home, right now all I am thinking about is the people that I care about. Sensei hasn’t been happy with me since I’ve been here, and for once I don’t really care.

**4 HOURS LATER**

The sun is no longer shining. I’ve been walking since school let out and I’ve stayed walking around. Sensei kept calling when I didn’t go home right after school and I haven’t answered him at all. Usually after the first call someone doesn’t answer, they  no longer call, but my phone has racked up to at least 30 calls and 5 voicemails from Sensei and 40 calls from Neo.

By now I should have memorized at least Shigure’s home phone but for the life of me I can’t recall. There has been just too much of new places and new information that my brain is processing. It’s like my brain wants to forget everything.

My phone starts to ring again and for the life of me, I look at it. It’s a number I know well but I do not know who its from. I contemplate if I should answer or not and in the end I do. “Hello?”

“God damn it you stupid woman. Some man keeps calling me and saying he can’t get a hold of you. You got me worried!”

“Kyo?”

“Yes it’s me dumb-dumb. Where are you?”

Glancing around I know I have no idea where I am at. I don’t want to let Kyo worry; I have to lie. “I’m walking around the park. I haven’t answered my phone because I’m enjoying the weather!”

“Go home….I didn’t want to tell you this because it was going to be a surprise. I think I should tell you any way and I will. Some of us are coming to your village to come and see you.”

“Us?”

“You know; Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Hatori, and me of course.”

Tears are threatening to fall. Slowly lowering myself down to the dirt, I pray that Kyo does not question what I’m doing on the other line. I’m so relieved, seeing them would make me feel better. 

“Please head home Tohru. Please.”

Kyo usually never says please or even my name. Why do I feel like nothing's okay? Why do I have all this anxiety? I just want Kyo to come to the village and take me back home. I want my home back. “...I'll go home….,” I mutter quietly.

Kyo sighs into the phone, he sounds relieved. “Good. We’ll come to the village next week- be prepared.”

“Be prepared? Kyo I'm confused.”

Kyo’s voice becomes rushed, “You'll find out when you see us,” and he hangs up the phone.

My stomach has butterflies and I don't know why. I'm just happy that I get to see Kyo? I'm just happy to have people that I know coming to see me? All I want to do now is go home even more.

My phone rings again. Sensei’s name pops up. Should I answer? I pick up.

“Get home now before I end up doing something I shouldn't.”

“....I’m heading home right now. I'll be home in 15 minutes.”

“Good- when you get home there will be trouble for you.”

I should have just gone home after school. My body is already at fight-or-flight. I now regret my decisions and I now have to pay for them. Crap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing.

**Kyo’s POV**

“Everything okay there Kyo?” Shigure inquired.

“No. Tohru’s trying not to make any of us worried about her, she sucks at it,” I remark miserably.

I step away from the phone and head into the kitchen. _It took me forever to get ahold of not only her number but the address. Once I get ahold of him he’s not going to see the next light of day. Quickly opening the refrigerator I grab the milk on the top shelf._ Closing the refrigerator I head over the stove and pull out the pan from the cabinet.

“You don’t seem too excited to go see Miss Honda next week. Is everything okay?”

“Not right now rat.”

“You know I’m not going to accept that answer.”

Yuki stands besides me. Ever since Tohru left, Yuki and I have tried patching things up. There are times when neither of us want to deal with each other, but today is not one of those days. I turn to Yuki, his eyes are unwavering and that scares me. “I want Tohru home,” I utter before I even process what else to say.

Yuki sighs, like he’s given up. “I know and I do too. Next week when we go and see her- we’ll try to bring her home with us.”

“But you and I both know that’s not going to happen!”

“You say that but you honestly don’t know. Stop making assumptions.”

“Fuck you! You don’t know anything you damn rat!”

“Stupid cat you don’t know anything. Calm down, when we see Miss Honda you better be on your best behavior. When we get that Sensei of hers alone, we’ll talk to him.”

“What happens if that doesn’t work?” I utter quietly.

“Then we’ll come up with a plan if we have to...I got to go; student council. Try not to wallow in despair while I’m gone idiot cat.”

I clutch the counter. _I know he’s right. I can’t let this get to me. If I have to I’ll sneak her out of the house. We’ll drive to the airport and go far away from that place. I shouldn’t say that, it sounds like I’m kidnapping her. What the hell is wrong with me? God damn it all to hell!_

__

__

**Tohru’s POV**

The floor is cold, it feels soothing against my skin. I push my face into the tile floor. I don’t ever want to get up from this floor. My body is in pain. I should be used to this by now, I’ve grown up with this. The reason why I’m in pain is because I decided not to go home after school. I put this on myself.

**_Flashback_ **

_I open the door to the house and walk in._

_Torrance, my sensei, is staring at me, eyes criticizing me. I’ve done it now. I’ve defied him. I have done something that I should not have done in the first place. I should have gone home right after school. It’s too late, I have to deal with the consequences._

_He gets up from the chair in the living room and walks over to the door. He shuts it quietly, trying not to spook me._

_“Where have you been?” his voice is calm but eerie._

_I need to lie. I need to lie. I need to lie. “My phone died. I stayed after school to go over homework with one of my teachers.”_

_He walks back to the living room and sits on the sofa. “Come sit next to me.”_

_I stay standing until he looks over at me from where he is sitting. I walk to the living room and sit down. My body is haywired._

_Torrance gently grabs my hand and looks at it. He peeks up at me and examines my face. “You usually don’t disobey. You know you have to face the consequences.”_

_My breath hitches up. I know where this is leading. He slowly lets go of my hand._

_He rises from the couch and turns towards me. His hand rises and then he pauses. Suddenly I feel a force against my cheek, my eyes are closed. Before I can even react my head is turned once again. My other cheek has been hit._

_I am then being lifted from the couch like a rag doll. I don’t know what he’s thinking. I don’t know what he’s going to do next. I realize what he’s about to do. I can’t stop him because if I do, there will be more pain._

_With a sudden movement, his leg makes contact with my ribs. My body hits the wall then the floor. I can already tell at least one of my ribs have been broken. He strides over to me and gazes down. His leg rises again and slams against my stomach. I want to hurl. No….I want to die. I don’t want this. All of a sudden, Sensei stops._

_He nonchalantly strolls to the kitchen. I can’t see what he pulls out from one the draws but he picks something up and calmly walks back over to me. In his hand there’s a knife. I’m petrified. I do want to move but my body lays still._

_“I thought I taught you manners. You listen. You obey. That is how you are suppose to live. Next time I’ll use this on you if you do not behave.” He murmurs, holding the knife up against his chest._

_“I promise. I promise I’ll behave. I’ll be good for you, I swear.”_

_Torrance drops the knife at his feet and bends down. His hand cups my face, my tears are now evident to him and I. He pulls my head down a little and kisses my forehead. I have been forgiven._

**_Present_ **

Sensei dragged me to the bathroom to clean me up after that. All I can hear is him whisper that he is sorry. He repeats and repeats and repeats. I believe him. I always have. He always treats me the best when I want something. He only hurts me when he knows I made a bad decision. He looks out for me and I am grateful.

I gradually pull myself by using the wall as leverage. I wish I did not get up but I have to. I step to the sink and stare at my reflection in the mirror. My face is red. I open the mirror cabinet and pull out my makeup. I close the cabinet and review the makeup in front of me. I open everything up and start dabbing cosmetics all over my face.

Heading out the bathroom and into my bedroom I find sunflowers on my dresser drawer. I jaunt over and spy a little white piece of paper in the center of the banquet. I pull it out and see my name in cursive letters. Sighing, I open it up.

**Dear Tohru,**

**I am deeply sorry that this happened. You know I did not mean to do that to you. You know how angry I get sometimes, even when I try to be reasonable. I only want what’s best for you - in everything. But, please forgive me for what I have done to you. I promise that I won’t let this happen again. I’ll make it up to this week.**

**Love,**

**Torrance Sensei**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kyo’s POV**

School is boring as it always is. The teachers are boring. My classmates are boring. Nothing seems to catch my eye since she left. I gaze out the window and see nothing but rain. It’s like the weather knows my mood.

A rod is slammed on my desk. I glance up and my face blanches. “Hana and I are coming with you tomorrow. No exceptions.”

“What?”

“The Prince told us that you and your family are going to go and see Tohru. Hana and I are attending. No buts.”

“You thought I would fight you? Tohru will be glad to see you and Hana.”

“Orange-head, I’m surprised with you.” Ou exclaimed, roughly petting my hair.

“Quit it Yankee!” I yelp, desperate to be let go.

Ou releases me then inspecting me, like I’m an experiment. “You miss her.” I feel like she can see right through me. I sigh, I do not want to have this conversation with this wack job. I got it from that damn rat, I don’t want it with her. Instead of responding I leave the classroom and head to the bathroom. I don’t care that we’re in the middle of lunch, I’m not coming back to class today. If it wasn’t raining, I’d be heading home and packing for the trip.

You should really get your head out of the clouds. You’ll run into someone.”

I jump backwards and look up. It’s Hana. I can’t escape either of them. “So what of it? I’m not allowed to think?”

She regards me with cold eyes, “Just be careful…. Ou and I will be at Shigure’s house at 7.” She stretches her arms and walks back into the classroom. She confuses me even more than I already am. _How can Tohru deal with them on a daily basis? I’m already tired of communicating with the both of them._

**The Next Day**

Stretching my arms, I look outside the window. The sun is shining. I can hear the birds chirping together, excited that the day has begun. I smile, relieved that today I can see her with my own eyes. I can see her and touch her. I head over to the bathroom and wash up.

I head back into my room and open my closet. I pluck my black shirt and my tan cargo pants from the hangers. Putting them on as promptly as I can. I pull open the top dresser drawer and snag my lucky pair of socks. I go to the door and close it. My shoes are held up by overdoor shoe organizer and grasp my favorite pair of shoes. I head over to my bed and sit. I swiftly put on my socks and shoes.  
“Kyo, are you ready?” Yuki yells from downstairs.

“Yeah!” I wail. I pull my suitcase from the corner of my room and exit. I head down the stairs, ready to go. I unlock the front door and go outside. I look around. Hana, Ou, Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, Yuki, Shigure, Haru, and for some reason, Hatori. I thought only a few of us were going to go and see Tohru but half of Zodiac decided to show up and increase the numbers.

“You ready?” Yuki questioned. I nodded, heading for one of two of the blue TOYOTA Hiace Vans. As I and a few others piled into one car, I hear Yuki. “Cat, you’re driving. Everybody, the drive to where Miss Honda is at is 5 hours. The more time on the road, more time to see her.”

I grab the driver’s side door and open it. I hop in, ready to see Tohru. Yuki throws the keys through the window, I catch them. Putting the key in the engine, I hear the car come to life. 

“Hurry and go Orange Top! Let’s get going already!” Ou shrieked. For once I listen. I push down on the gas pedal and the car moves forward. I smile, knowing that this amazing machine will bring me to her.

**2 HOURS LATER**

“WILL YOU ALL STOP FIGHTING BACK THERE? I’M TRYING TO DRIVE HERE!” I holler. Ever since we have been on the road, it’s like everyone wanted to fight with each other. I can’t stand it.

“We’re not fighting Kyo, we’re debating,” Momiji proclaimed.

“I don’t care. Can you all keep it down? I don’t want to crash.”

One by one each person agreed, much to my pleasure. “Turn right on Red Maple Drive,” Yuki said, holding the road map between his fingers.

“Okay, thanks.”

**3 HOURS LATER**

“Turn right and Antrim Village should be on our right,” Yuki pointed out.

I turn and see the entrance. I stop the car and put it in park. Hatori does the same and meets me. “It seems that the doors in front of us can’t be opened unless someone has a code. You have it, correct?”

“Yeah, it’s Happy Jungle 656.”

Hatori leaves me and enters back into the car. He pulls up in front of the entrance. A gruff voice comes over on a speaker asking what the code is. Hatori recites what I told him and the doors unbolt and opens. I rush into my car and follow Hatori. He pulls up in a hotel parking lot and yells at Yuki to roll down his window. Yuki rolls down his window and Hatori immediately tells all of us that we need to check into the hotel and notify Tohru’s Sensei of our arrival.

I turn off the car. Instead of immediately leaving the vehicle, I continue to sit. The car doors open and slam shut. I breathe a heavy breath. I feel nervous. I don’t get to see Tohru yet but I am already nervous. _What’s going on with me?_

Shigure opens my door. “Kyo, if you don’t leave the car and check in with us, you’ll be sleeping out here.”

“I’m coming, I just needed to think,” I say, pushing Shigure away from me and shut the door quietly.

We all check in, boys with the boys and the girls with the girls, a total of one room for the girls and three for the boys. We all head over to our rooms, I sadly share a room with Momiji. I hold the card key up to the scanner and a green light appears. I creak the door open and spot two queen beds. I exhale in relief, I did not want to share a bed with that rabbit. Momiji bypasses me and hops on the closest bed. I stride over to the bed close to the window and set my suitcase down.

“Do you think Tohru will be happy that we’re here?” Momiji questioned.

“...I….I believe she will,” I mutter with false hope. I pluck my phone from pant’s pocket and rapidly type in the number of Tohru’s Sensei. My throat is closing at a fast rate. I feel like I can’t breathe. The other line begins to ring and all I want to do is throw up.

“Hello?” comes a rough, irritated voice.

“Um.. Hi. This is Kyo Sohma,” I rush out before my throat closes up completely.

“Oh. You came all the way here to come see Tohru if I remember correctly. You guys can show up whenever you all like.”

“Thanks,” I say. The phone call ends. Something isn’t right but I can’t put my finger on it. I shrug it off and glance at Momiji. “Get everyone into the cars. We can go on and head over to their house.” Momiji perks up at that and dashes out of the room with the door widely open. I close the door behind me and step down the stairs. I push the doors open and head over to the car. I open the car door and sit in the driver seat.

As if on cue, everyone opens their doors and step inside. I look over past Yuki in the passenger seat and spot the other car being packed in as well. I start the car and pull out of the parking lot. Yuki starts giving me directions while Hatori follows from behind. Ten minutes into the car ride I spot the house that Tohru currently resides. My chest feels heavy. My breathing becomes ragged. I yank the car up the driveway and put the car in park. I turn the engine off.

Everyone piles out of the car. It feels like there’s a parade just for her. Without thinking I lead everyone up the front porch step. Before I can get nervous and back away, I press the doorbell.

I hear someone on the other side of the door. The moment the door opens my mouth widens. Tohru is in front of me. The sun is shining and nothing is boring anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kyo’s POV**  
I stare at her. I can’t move. She looks as beautiful as she always has been. Her face breaks out into a smile. I feel my body begin to relax. Everything is alright with the world. All this pain I have been feeling and even my nervousness has been lifted. I don’t want this feeling to go away.  
  
“You just going to continue blocking the entrance Kyo? We want to see her too!” the rabbit screamed. Momiji pushes me out of the way and kisses Tohru on the cheek.  
  
“It’s nice to see everyone! Come on in!” Tohru says, creaking the door open wider. We all step into the house, one by one. The walls are white but with picture frames here and there. They all have Tohru on them, some with friends, some with family, even some where she’s by herself. I’m intrigued. “Sit on the couch and the chairs, if you need more we have some chairs in the kitchen I can bring out.”  
  
The couch fill up quickly, I decide to sit on the floor instead. Haru and Momiji join me. Tohru is in the center of the room and selects to sit on the floor as well. She’s wearing a long sleeve green shirt and a pair of jeans. Her face shows a sweet, gentle smile. There’s something on her face, it looks like something has been smudged, it could be makeup. Tohru usually does not wear makeup. “You have something on your face…,” I state with curiosity.  
  
Tohru’s eyes gaze at me. “I do?” She shoots up from the floor and heads over to what I presume is a bathroom. “It’s just makeup.”  
  
“You usually don’t wear any. When did you start?” I call back.  
  
“I started a couple weeks ago. I’m still trying to get used to the feel.” Tohru heads back and sits on the floor. Kisa rapidly comes over to Tohru and sits on her lap. Tohru snuggles with her, Kisa immediately relaxes in her arms. Tohru giggles and tightens her arms around Kisa a bit more then loosens her grip after a moment.  
  
“How are you?” Yuki questions.  
  
“I’m fine. It’s been a tough transition from Kaibara High School to Virginia Hall High School. I’ve made a few friends. They’re all out of town at the moment for a field trip so they aren’t here.”  
  
“Really Tohru?” Momiji asks.  
  
“Really.” Tohru answers.  
  
The front door swings open and the man who took Tohru away from us appears. He’s in a black kimono with a the sun pattern all around on it. He closes the door. He strides over and places himself right next to Tohru, as if he’s trying to claim that only he can be besides her. My body heats up with anger. I stop myself from getting up and sitting besides her on the other side, I instead take a breath.  
  
“Thank you all for coming to go and see Tohru,” he says, smile tight.  
  
We all mutter in unison our own thank yous. Hatori speaks up right after. “Have you had a check up since you’ve been here?” Tohru shakes her head. “You need one. I haven’t checked up on you since you got the cold months back.” Kisa holds Tohru a little tighter, afraid that she’ll have to leave her side.  
  
Tohru gently nudges Kisa off her and takes her hand. They both get up and head over to Hatori. “I have a room that we can use. Follow me.” Tohru leads Kisa and Hatori away from the group. We hear a door shut moments later.  
  
There’s an awkward silence that takes over. Shigure speaks up. “I have to ask. Has Tohru been happy here?”  
  
The man hums, pondering the question. He answers after a minute, “She’s been fine. She’s smiling. She’s having fun.”  
  
Something about him is off. I don’t know what it is, but I don’t trust the man sitting in front of me. My phone vibrates, it’s from Tohru, _**I forgot to mention my Sensei’s name is Torrance. Sorry for forgetting to tell all of you**_. Torrance? Who names their kid that? I gaze at him, he seems unperplexed with the awkward silence.  
  
“Do you have any games?” comes out Haru’s mouth a minute later. The group ask Torrance, hoping that he does. He shakes his head yes and pulls himself up from the floor. He heads into what seems to be a tiny supply closet. He hauls out different games; _Life, Jenga, Monopoly, and Hedbanz_.  
  
Hiro grabs _Hedbanz_. It’s been decided that we’ll play the game Hiro picked. Torrance takes the game from Hiro and unboxes it. Ou pipes up that this is her favorite game that doesn’t involve playing cards. Ou grabs the front of my shirt, “Let’s make a bet. If I get more points than you I get to dye your hair black.”  
  
I take hold of her shirt and make my own rebuttal. “If I win Yankee, you do my school chores for a week.” Ou agrees instantly and the game begins.  
  
Everyone gets their turn to play. We’re thirty minutes in and the door that Hatori, Tohru, and Kisa rapidly opens showing Kisa. She shuts the door seconds later and sits next to Hiro. Everyone looks at her but refuses to make eye contact with everyone. Hiro grasps Kisa’s hand and rests it against her thigh. She breathes a sigh of relief and everyone continues to play the game.  
  
Ou and I tie 20 more minutes in. The door behind the living room opens up once again with Hatori and Tohru walking out. I peek at Torrance and he holds in his breathe... _Weird_. Hatori and Tohru tread across the floor and place themselves in the living room in the positions they were at before they left. Hatori looks composed as ever but Tohru looks nervous. Ou and Hana get up from the couch and sit besides Tohru on each end. Torrance had the decency to move a little to let Hana take his place besides her. Kisa jumps from her spot and lands right back in Tohru’s lap. No one wants to talk. The air is stiff and uncomfortable. A spell has taken over and no one wishes to break the silence.  
  
Torrance pushes himself up. “I have to go back to work. I hope you all have a wonderful time here.” He leaves. For some reason it’s like he’s lost a fight and his tail is in between his legs. The air is still harsh but has calm down since his departure. Something isn’t right.  
Hatori clears his throat and says, “It’s best that we be on our way.” Hatori thrusts himself off the couch and starts for the door. Kisa begins to cry. Everyone gets up without a word, but Kisa and I remain sitting. Tohru’s face is pale and sad. Kisa cries harder and begs to stay. Hatori walks over to Kisa and tells her that we need to eat while Tohru gets some rest. _Rest? What for?_  
  
Kisa grabs Hatori’s hand and he pulls her to her feet. He walks with Kisa’s hand in his towards the door. Hatori glances back to where I am sitting and calls for me to come along. I don’t want to. She’s here with me and I don’t want to let her go again. Haru picks me up like weightless toy and flings me over his shoulder. “Put me down!” I shriek. Haru continues to hold onto me and holds the door open for the others.  
  
One by one every leaves. They say their goodbyes and parade over to the cars. I view Tohru, her eyes are red and bloodshot. Her figure looks frail, like she hasn’t been eating. She looks ill. Haru steps out of the house and drags me over to the car. He opens the driver’s side door and puts me inside and shuts it. The only thing I keep thinking is that the sun has left and the rain is once again out. Tohru is in pain and there’s nothing I can do to heal it.  
  
 **Tohru’s POV**  
  
Hatori knows. Hatori knows. He forced Kisa out of the room once he saw my bruise on my arm. He inspected me like I was an animal at the zoo. His face was stone cold. Hatori knows what Sensei has done and there’s no way that he’ll just sit by and watch. He didn’t believe me about me being klumzy, his face said it all. He knows that Sensei put these bruises on me.  
  
I stay on the floor for over an hour. I get up from the floor and begin to pace. _I need a plan. Sensei knew the minute we came out that Hatori knew what was going on. I have to lie. I need a plan to get this resolved. I need a plan immediately._ I stop pacing. I call Kyo without a second thought.  
  
The phone rings twice before he picks up. “You okay?” _I’m not okay. I’m not okay._  
  
“I’m fine. I was just wondering if tomorrow all of us can meet at Moon Restaurant for lunch? I forgot to ask you all that before you left.”  
  
Kyo yells on the other line to the others and ask the question I gave him. A few minutes later he comes back on the line, “We’ll meet you there.” I sigh with joy. Kyo’s voice calms me down way more than anything could ever try. Kyo doesn’t hang up the phone. His breathing is normal. A moment passes and he asks, “Are you sure you’re okay? Before….before...before you looked faded, like sick. You weren’t like that before Hatori checked up on your health. Did he do something to you?”  
  
“...I’m fine. I’m just tired, that’s all,” I state. Kyo breathes a harsh breath and exhales.  
  
“I’m on my over to go and get you. No excuses. I’m picking you up and we’ll do anything you want to do, okay?”  
  
“Kyo, you don’t have to. All I need is to take a nap for an hour and I’ll be energized. Really Kyo, I’m okay.”  
  
“I said no excuses. I’ll be there in 10.” He hangs up the phone. My body begins to heat up. _Kyo was worried about me._ I smile to myself and hold the cell phone close to my face. My cheeks begin to redden. I’m on cloud nine right now, I don’t want to go down.  
  
I sit on the couch and stare at my phone screen. I text Sensei that I’ll be with the group for a while and I don’t know when they’ll take me home. I don’t want him to know that I’ll be alone with Kyo, Sensei would ban me from seeing him if he knew.  
  
The doorbell rings and I hop off the couch. I dash over to the door and swing open the door. Kyo is focused on me. He smiles and catches my hand. Before I know what’s happening he yanks me out of the house, closes the door and takes me over to the car. He unlocks the car and opens the passenger door for me. I step inside and he shuts the door. He runs over to the other side and gets in. The air is heavy but not uncomfortable. This I am used to. This is normal. Kyo starts the car and begins leaving the driveway. The car ride is silent and I couldn’t be happier.  
  
Time passes and Kyo parks in a parking lot. Across the street is a park with a trail leading to the woods. The woods look inviting, all I want to do is go in there and not come out. Kyo apparently had exited the car and opened up my side. I step out of the car and Kyo immediately takes my hand in his. It seems that Kyo read my mind because he leads me over to the trail. We stride side by side in complete muteness. Neither one of us want to interrupt it, I don’t mind it at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tohru’s POV**  
“You look better now that you’re out of the house,” Kyo states, preventing the silence from furthering. I cast my eyes towards him and his face seems to have a stern look. I begin to giggle.

“I feel a lot better, Kyo. Thank you!”

Kyo stops midway through the woods. I peek at him. His orange-red eyes surveys me. He steps closer to me until we’re both centimeters apart. My breathing became ragged.

Kyo glances at my bottom lip then to my eyes. We’re in a situation that we shouldn’t be in. I want to kiss him, I want him to kiss me. Since the day he dropped down from the roof, I’ve always had a special love for Kyo. He’s the only one who can bring me this much joy. There is no one who I’d rather be with than Kyo.

He closes his eyes and leans in. My eyes close, waiting. Our lips meet a split second later. This mouth is warm yet soft. I want more. I don’t know why but I want more. We part, both are breathing rapid and shocked. In no time at all Kyo dives back in with his lips parted. I follow suit, and without hesitation Kyo position in my mouth and we’re french kissing. My body is buzzed. Kyo settles his hands on my hips and I sink into his touch. _Please don’t let this end._ Time passes and he parts from my lips. I feel disorganized, spacey. I start to giggle.

Kyo examines me with soft orange-red eyes and a grin. Kyo moves his hands from my hips and places them in my hands. Kyo rests his forehead on mine, gazing at my eyes. I gaze back at him. This can’t be real. I must be having a out of this world dream.  
A rustling from nearby interrupts. We watch as the tree next to us begins to shake. We gape at, wondering who could be behind the tree. Our silent questions are soon answered.

A person pops out back of tree. The person is wearing a red jacket and black pants. The individual stares at us and I know straightaway who it is. Neo. Neo must have go after us without either one of us from noticing. I didn’t see him, Kyo doesn’t even know who Neo is. Neo’s green eyes becomes full of rage and betrayal. Kyo speaks up with a funny tone, “You should be old enough to know that spying on people isn’t okay.”

Neo’s mouth turns to a scowl. “You should know not to touch what isn’t yours.”

Kyo’s smile turns into a frown. “What isn’t mine?”

“Tohru is engaged. You shouldn’t be kissing someone who has a fiancée.”

Kyo peeks at me, his face full of shock. _I have to explain. I have to tell him what’s going on._ “Kyo, please listen! I’m engaged, but by force. I didn’t choose to be with Neo.”

Neo opens his mouth, ready to speak. “Tohru wouldn’t be with someone she didn’t love. I know that, I’ve known that.” Kyo states, glaring at Neo. I sigh in relief, glad that Kyo believes me. 

Neo walks away, his back turned, like he lost the fight. Kyo let’s go of my hand, mine feels cold without his. Kyo turns towards me, afraid to say something. “Kyo...” I whisper. He understood from the beginning, I need him to understand how any of this happened in the first place.

I talk before I can think too much and back out. “Since before I was born, my future partner was decided for me. Sensei, he wanted what was best for me and Mom and Dad both agreed. When Dad died, Mom decided to move in with Sensei for awhile until she could go back on her own feet. Sensei was married once, they had a son who they both loved. Along the way, his wife didn’t love him anymore and wanted a divorce. After all of that, Mom moved out with me and we lived in an apartment together for until she died. My grandfather took me instead of Sensei because he wasn’t ready to deal with having a female around the house. Then when grandfather was renovating the house, you know what happened after that.” I take a deep breath, I’ve talked too much than what I have been used to. I’m out of breath. I breath heavily, trying to draw in more air.

Kyo’s face is unreadable. I don’t know what he’s thinking. I’m scared that he will run away. I’m scared that the minute all of this sinks in, he’ll say everything was a mistake. “What’s that Neo kid to you?” he asks.

“No one. I hate to say that but he’s nothing special to me Kyo. Neo, he’s Sensei’s son, but I only see him as a brother. Sensei wanted someone with Neo because he’s not good with communicating with others.” I rush out.

“So...Does he have feelings...for you?” Kyo whispers, anxious.

“I don’t know. But he’s not someone I want to be with. I hope you truly believe that.”

Kyo nervousness calms. He smiles, his white teeth showing. This is how I love Kyo, him happy. He takes hold of my hand again and we walk back to the car. He opens up the passenger door and closes it when I step in. Kyo moves over the the driver’s side and secures himself with his seatbelt. He pulls the car out of the parking lot and drives me home. We both are not silent, we fill the air with chatter the whole way back to the house. We drive up and spot Sensei’s car. Dread swells up inside of me, I don’t want to go inside.

The car door unlatches and I step out of the car. I close it and stride to the front door. Before I can even tread inside, the front door swings ajar, revealing Sensei. I turn and tell Kyo my thanks and he drives off away from the house. Rather than turn my head to face Sensei, he yanks me inside the house and the front door shuts.

My back hits the wall. The soreness from the last time awakens. Sensei screams at me but I don’t know what he’s saying. I don’t want to know what he’s saying. Once he stops, silence settles. Everything slows down to a crawl, all I can do is keep my head down.   
The front door opens revealing Neo. His face is red, typical of someone who has been crying. Neo doesn’t look at me, but at Sensei.

“Dad, Mom wants to talk to you.”

Sensei sighs and peeks at me. “You’re in trouble, stay where you are until I come back. If you so much as leave this spot, there will be more strife.” He exits the house leaving Neo and I alone.

“I didn’t want to tell him.” Neo mutters.

I slide down to the floor, too tired to stand. “But you did tell him.”

“I had to,” Neo states.

I exhale shaky breathes. “Why did you have to?”

“Because he would have killed you.”

My mouth drops open. “What?”

Neo takes shaggy breathes, his eyes water. “He wanted me to follow you. He told me to have evidence. If I didn’t tell him, he’d hurt you. Sometimes I think he’ll hurt you so badly that you won’t survive.”

I’m bitter. Everything Neo says causes rage to build. I’ve never felt this way towards anyone. I need to leave.

I slowly get off the floor and walk to my room. I grab my school bag and dump the contents onto my bed. I shift through my closet and pull out random clothes and pack them in my backpack. I stride out of my room and spot Neo on the floor, he’s staring at the carpet. Before the nerves gain the better of me, I stride out of the house. _I don’t know where I’m going and I don’t care._

I keep my walking pace and continue down the road. _I should probably call the Sohmas._ Things cannot be any worse, can they?

**Kyo’s POV**  
Something is not right. I want to know what it is. I don’t know where the source is coming from but I want it to stop.

My phone vibrates and sings a song of annoyance. I pull my phone out of my pocket and look at the caller ID. The caller reads _Unknown_. My gut begins to tighten and I answer the phone. “Hello?”

“Kyo.”

My breathing slows, it’s Tohru. “Hey.”

Her breathing picks up, like she is running.

“You okay?”

“Is there any chance that you can meet me?”

My heart races, “Is everything okay?”

“I don’t know, can you meet me?”

I immediately reply saying I will and Tohru tells me an address of a library so we can meet. Everything in my body is telling me that something is wrong with her. I have to find out from her if something is going on and if I could help somehow.

I yell over to Yuki in our hotel room to let him know that I have something to do. I race out of the hotel room and down the stairs. The host has a face of pure boredom as I pass him.

I dart over to the car and start up the engine. My mind is on high alert. Everything in front of me is passing by quickly as I speed over to the location where Tohru is waiting.

I spot her sitting on the curb with her hands on her lap and her head down. She looks miserable. I stop the car and jump out to get closer to her. I kneel down in front of her and her face tips up. Her face is red, her eyes are glassy. My heart hurts for her.

“Tohru, please tell me what’s going on,” I mutter.

Tohru’s lips wobble and she starts to cry. My heart begins to hurt even more. I move to where I am sitting next to her on the curb. Her crying keeps going, like she’s a baby that’s just been born into this world. I don’t know what to do to make her smile. I want her to smile. I need her to smile.

I pull her up to her feet and drag her into the passenger seat of the car. I run to the driver’s side and start the car. I speed out of the library parking lot. Tohru’s crying slows down to soft whimpers. I view an ice cream shop down the road and head over to the place. I jump out of the car and jog inside. I buy two vanilla with cookie dough ice creams and return to the car.

Tohru’s face is puffy from her tears and I slide into the driver’s seat. I hand her the ice cream and instantly start eating my ice cream. She stares at me and then looks down and beings to eat her frozen dessert.  The silence takes over as we both eat. Something in me says to let it be this way, but I want to talk to her. I want to know what made her cry.

“Kyo, I need to tell you something.”

I look over to her, her brown eyes gaze at me. All I want to do is kiss her, but I stop myself.

“Promise me you won’t tell anyone and that you won’t do anything that could get you in trouble.”

_What the hell? Fuck this must be serious._ “I promise I won’t tell any living soul. I also promise that I will not do anything to get myself into trouble.” Tohru sighs, her breathing comes out unevenly as she tries to compose herself. “You can tell me anything Tohru,” I murmur to her, urging her to talk.

“Sensei, he’s not a nice guy. He’s done things.” I nod my head, persuading in my own way that she can continue. “He hurts me.”  
My breathing becomes heavy and then I yell, **“HE DOES WHAT?”**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tohru’s POV**

My very being begins to turn and shake. I’ve just told someone something that could tear everything apart. I begin to cry, I can’t believe the thing that I’ve done. Sensei is not going to forgive me, I know it.

Kyo’s breathing is still heavy from his scream. He won’t look at me. I know why.

“I’m worthless I know it. You can drop me off at the park and I’ll figure everything out. I’m sorry I told you all of this. Forget what I said.”

Kyo’s eyes widen. “What the hell are you talking about? You aren’t worthless Tohru. What he’s doing to you, that is not okay. You getting hurt is not okay. You are not going back there. I will break his neck before he even comes near you again.”

**Kyo’s POV**

Tohru shouldn't have to deal with this shit. That man is dead. I can't have him hurt Tohru anymore. 

Her eyes shed new tears. Her eyes flash with a tiny bit of hope. I wish it stayed that way. I wish it would stay in her eyes for the rest of her life. She needs it. I need it.

Instead of parking the car, I head straight for the highway. I know what I am doing is wrong, but I don't really give a damn at the moment.

“Kyo, where are we going?” Tohru asks quietly.

“Home.”

Her body first tenses up but then her body relaxes into the seat. She sighs with joy. I know I made the right choice.

Her phone begins to ring with the song by some female country music artist. Tohru’s left hand silences the phone and turns it off. She looks at her phone then puts her attention towards the road.

“What song was playing on your phone?” I ask.

“Something in the water by Carrie Underwood,” she responds. She looks over at me, her right eyebrow rising.

I turn to face the road with my face red and don't answer immediately to her silent question. “It...was different,” I claim, hoping that Tohru will say something that she would usually say before she was taken away from me.

Tohru’s face breaks out into a smile. She begins to laugh. My face turns into a flame. I know I shouldn’t be embarrassed but I am. Her laughter subsides. “What are we going to do when we get back home?”

I keep my eyes on the road. “How about we make dinner and watch a movie? What movie did you want to watch with me? _Peter Penne_?”  
Tohru laughs even harder. It doesn’t seem like her laughter will stop for a bit of time. I begin to laugh because I have no idea what I should.

“It’s _Peter Pan_ , Kyo. Good try though. I would love to make dinner and have a movie. You’ll love the movie! Do you know what it’s about?” 

I shake my head. I have some clue but I want to keep her talking. When she talks it eases me, especially with what I have done.

Tohru nods her head. “Peter Pan is a lost boy. He got separated from his shadow and it ends up in a home in London. He meets one of the children there by the name of Wendy. He takes a liking to her and wants to bring her home with him to be a mother to him and his lost boys. But, that’s all I can tell you or I’ll spoil it.”

I cackle a bit. “If you spoil it, I don’t care. I’ll watch it with you no matter what.” When I end my sentence, we pull up to Shigure’s house. I have never felt better. Tohru is home and she’s with me.

**Tohru’s POV**

Shigure isn’t home when we walk in. Kyo and I immediately go and make shrimp stir fry, as per Kyo’s request. The whole time we cook, we talk. Kyo talks about Kazuma. His face splits into a smile when he brings him up. I missed this. I missed him.

Once the food is made and separated, Kyo puts in the movie into the CD player. Kyo instantly sits by me and eats, his eyes focused on the tv in front of us. With everything that has happened, I take pleasure in this normalcy. If Sensei didn’t show up and take me away, I bet we would be doing what we are doing right now. 

The movie plays for awhile. Kyo’s face lights up with joy when Peter Pan fights with Captain Hook. It’s to be expected since fighting is one of Kyo’s favorite things to do.

The movie finishes around 7. Kyo takes my plate and his. He strolls over to the kitchen to put our plates and silverware into the sink. Kyo comes back with a tub of vanilla bean ice cream in one hand and two spoons with his other. “You’re spoiling me,” I mumble.  
Kyo sits next to me and hands me one of the spoons. “You’re worth spoiling,” he says in response. He pulls the top off the tub and digs in right away. I watch Kyo for some time before I take my own spoon into the container.

Shigure bursts into the house the moment I lift the spoon to my lips. “I’m hooommeeeeeee,” he sing-songs. A rustle of fabric was once silent but makes its own presence known when Shigure strides to the where Kyo and I are residing. Shigure’s smiling face turns into one of confusion. “What are you guys doing here? And where is Yuki?” Shigure asks.

Kyo and Shigure start fighting precisely the moment after Shigure’s question. I giggle at the familiarity. It’s been way too long since I’ve experienced this. Usually I would not be calm and try to stop them, but right now I welcome it with open arms.

I slowly rise from the floor and take the container of ice cream to the freezer and my spoon in the sink. I then saunter upstairs into my room and change into a pair of pajamas. After dressing I roam back downstairs where Shigure is reading a book and Kyo is nowhere to be seen.

Shigure glances away from the pages and beams at me. “I called Yuki. They’ll be back tomorrow,” he said.

I thank him and sit down near him. Shigure turns on the TV and puts on a cartoon. My eyes focus on the TV while my mind tries to concentrate on it.

Kyo silently walks in and sits next to me. His left hand covers my right hand and he holds it on his lap. Shigure notices the sudden movements but doesn’t say anything other than the sudden eyebrow raise. Kyo ignores him and watches the cartoon, like this is an everyday occurrence.

My face heats up and I hide it against Kyo’s shoulder. I’m so happy but this is different. I can’t believe the my dreams that I’ve had has become reality. I thought Kyo would never feel the same way as I do. I peek over at Kyo from his shoulder and he’s smiling and at ease. I engrave that look into my mind because I don’t know when I’ll see it again.


End file.
